During fitness exercises such as weightlifting, a user may lift a weight bar during exercises such as bench presses, squats, and other exercises involving free weights. Commonly, fitness equipment such as weight benches, Olympic benches, stationary benches, adjustable benches, conventional benches, or weight machines including full-cage and half-cage stations and Smith cages may be used to support the weight bar for such exercises before and between repetitions. The equipment is used to support the weight bar in a standby position before and between repetitions. Often times it is desirable to be able to adjust the position at which the weight bar is supported in order to accommodate different users or different exercises. Such exercises may require an additional person acting as a spotter to assist the user during the exercises in the event that the user cannot return the weight bar to its original starting position. If the spotter is unable to hold the weight, there may be a risk of injury to the user.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system for providing support of a weight bar that allows easy adjustment of a standby position and can be used in addition to or in place of a spotter.